The Library of Time
by Rising From The Flames
Summary: A compilation of One Shots for the Inter-House competition Challenges! XD Go Gryffindor!
1. Chapter 1

_**The first one shot of the Competition! I'm so excited that it's finally beginning! **_

_**Ok, so, information:**_

_**House: **__**Gryffindor**_

_**Word: **__**place**_

_**I think that's all, enjoy!**_

**The Cave**

Teddy looked around him curiously. It was a strange place with its rough walls and glittering stalactites and stalagmites lending it an otherworldly feel.

"What do think?" Victoire asked a little nervously.

"Its pretty cool." Teddy said, trying to replace his wonder with an uncaring façade for it was not cool to care too much about something like this.

"I used to come here when I was upset." Victoire continued seeing through his cool act. Teddy tried to imagine Victoire sitting in this cave all by herself, but couldn't. Victoire, who had inherited her mother's stunning beauty, looked out of place in this little cave. Her beauty made it feel dirty and dismal. "Remember when we were all racing each other on brooms during the Christmas break of my first year at Hogwarts? James came in first place, and he wouldn't stop rubbing it in my face. I came here to get away from them for a while so they wouldn't see me cry. That was the last time I came here."

Teddy felt a strange aching in his chest at the thought of the beautiful

Sixteen-year-old crying, but he ignored it. A heavy silence descended on the two.

"Well," Teddy said, trying to think of something to say. He picked up a seashell lying on the ground, then placed it on a little shelf in the rock wall. "If you plan on spending any more time here, I advise you decorate it a little, it looks rather dull." Teddy said, a teasing tone to his voice. A smile tugged at Victoire's lips.

The two teenagers spent the next two hours decorating the cave with seashells and small rocks that sparkled in the light. There was a lot of arguing about the proper place of everything, but by the time they were done the cave looked like the palace of some sea creature that enjoyed collecting the natural treasures of its watery world. The two lay down in the sand at the mouth of the cave, laughing.

"Now I guess I'll have to start using the cave again." Victoire said, breathless from laughing.

"Why did you stop?" Teddy asked, also out of breath.

"I just haven't been sad lately." Victoire said evasively, looking over at Teddy. When she saw that he was staring intently at her she looked away. There was something about those eyes that made her forget about everything except the man they belonged to.

After a few minutes of silence Victoire looked over at Teddy again. He was still staring at her, but there was a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" Victoire asked, a little scared; Teddy was always compared to her uncles Fred and George. He didn't say anything but leaned a little closer. Victoire felt like she was drowning in his blue eyes as he leaned even closer until their lips met. She closed her eyes.

After what felt like less than a second, Victoire realized what she was doing and jumped back, scooting herself a good distance from Teddy.

Teddy's face was red and he was looking anywhere but at the girl he had just kissed.

"Sorry, I don't know what … I didn't mean…" He mumbled inaudibly before drifting off into an awkward silence. They sat there for a long time, too embarrassed to look at each. Finally Victoire got sick of the tension and got up and walked into the cave. She stared around at the decorated walls glimmering in the rays of sun entering through little holes here and there in the ceiling.

Victoire thought about what had just happened. Yes, she liked Teddy, but only as a friend, right? She did love the way his hair was never the same color two days in a row, and how his eyes always sparkled when he was happy, and his smile. She loved… she loved Teddy. Victoire gasped at this realization.

"What's wrong?" She heard Teddy's voice ask from right behind her. Making up her mind she turned around. Grabbing Teddy's hands she stood on her toes and whispered in his ear.

"I think I love you Teddy Lupin." Instantly sorry she had done this, she tried to turn away again but Teddy didn't let her go. Instead he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. This time the kiss had an urgency to it, as if through it Teddy was telling her he loved her too. Victoire smiled into the kiss, and thought to herself that this cave had to be the most beautiful place on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**For the Forum Wide Competition! XD**_

_**House:**__** Gryffindor**_

_**Character in my house:**__** Well, their all in my house, so I don't think it really matters, but I guess Lily Evans because she's the main character.**_

**The Dare**

"Alright, Lily, truth or dare?" Marissa asked, jumping up onto her knees. Lily sighed and turned to her over-enthusiastic friend. Her other friend, Carly, had suggested playing Truth or Dare to pass the time. Marissa and Lily were all too enthusiastic to try it, as they had never heard of the Muggle game before. Lily was now seriously regretting this decision, as she had already had to admit some very embarrassing truths.

"I guess I'll go with dare,"

"Alright," the gleam in Marissa's eyes scared Lily. "I dare you to go out with James Potter." Marissa said wickedly.

"You've got to be kidding me, Potter's the biggest jerk in the entire school and his ego could fill the castle!" Lily glared at her friend who was now grinning wickedly.

"I know, but he's hot."

"Making her go out with Potter is just mean, I like it." Carly cut in, looking away from the rain pouring down beyond the window.

"You guys suck. Alright, fine, I'll go out with my mortal enemy, maybe then he'll leave me alone." Lilly said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

That night Lily lay in bed, thinking about what she had to do. _I hate Truth or Dare _she kept whispering to herself as she tried to tell herself again and again that going out with James Potter wouldn't be that bad but as much as she tried to convince herself of this she couldn't quite make herself believe it.It was starting to get dark out by the time she finally drifted off to sleep with these thoughts running through her head. By morning she had forgotten all about the Dare.

Lily happily breathed in the fresh morning air as she walked along the lake with Marissa and Carly. She was walking backwards to see her friends while she was talking when she suddenly crashed into something, something that caught her before she fell. Apologizing, Lily tried to take a step away, but found the arms weren't letting go of her. She managed to turn around and found herself staring at the handsome features of James Potter.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" She shouted at him, trying to push him away, but was unsuccessful.

"If you'll go out with me." He said, an annoying grin on his face.

"I'm never going…"

"Actually, she would love to go out with you." Marissa interrupted her, a mischievous grin on her face. Lily felt Potter's arms loosen and quickly stepped away. Remembering the Dare she didn't contradict Marissa but she couldn't walk away without letting him know how it was wrong to just grab girls. She turned to tell him this, but stopped when she saw the look of surprise frozen on his face.

He hadn't moved since she had pulled away and was staring at her with a mixture of surprise and disbelief on his face. Lily now also noticed Sirius Black standing behind him. Great, another witness to her humiliation. Sirius seemed to notice his best friend's inability to speak, and decided to handle things himself.

"Wonderful, he'll meat you in the Great Hall at eleven on the next Hogsmeade trip." Sirius said, pulling his friend away.

"She'll be there!" Marissa called back, before leading Lily away too.

Lily Evans and James Potter stood next to each other in silence, both at a loss for what to say. They inched their way forward in the line waiting to be checked off by Filch. By the time they were out of the castle, they still hadn't said anything to one another. Finally it became too much for Lily.

"You know, I'm only going out with you so you'll stop harassing me." Lily said defiantly. The playful smile returned to Potter's face.

"You're just saying that because you're too scared to tell me you're in love with me." He said haughtily.

"Yeah, right! Like that's ever going to happen."

"Well, if we're on a date, we might as well act like it." Potter said, taking her hand in his and holding it firmly. Lily tried to pull away, but found she was trapped.

"Jerk."

"You know you love me."

"Keep dreaming."

"I knew you would give in eventually, no girl can resist me." Potter said teasingly.

"You know what, I liked it better when you weren't talking." Lily said, exasperated. She felt herself being pulled off to the side and looked up as Potter held open the door to Zonko's Joke Shop for her.

"You've got to be kidding me." She whispered under her breath. "We're on a date and you're taking me to a joke shop?" she asked him incredulously.

"Yep." He said, completely unfazed before walking off into the crowd. Lily sighed before following him.

An hour later, the two were walking down the main street again, James with a large bag of joke supplies. As much as Lily hated to admit it, she was having fun. The joke shop had been boring at first, but she was soon enjoying watching James run from shelf to shelf like a little boy in a candy shop. He had even managed to make her laugh a few times with demonstrations of some of the merchandise. By the time they left the store, Lily was in a much better mood. She had also realized that his egotism was to hide how nervous he actually was.

"So, where to next?" She asked, unable to keep a smile off her face.

"Honeydukes, of course." Lily rolled her eyes but followed him happily, her hand still in his. Now he really would be a little boy in a candy store, she thought to herself.

Lily felt the cold swirl of the water around her feet as she stared up at the moon. She and James had returned early from Hogsmeade and had gone for a walk around the lake, finally settling down in a little glade next to the water. Lily now sat next to him, both had their feet in the water and their hands were intertwined.

"So, am I still an egotistical jerk?" James asked playfully.

"Yes." Lily replied, smiling. James pouted, making her laugh. "But I don't hate you anymore."

"That took you long enough." Lily slapped him on the arm. He pretended to look hurt, then put an arm around her shoulder.

"You do know that if we get caught out here we'll be in so much trouble." She said, laying her head down on his shoulder.

"Ah, we won't get caught. I think you're forgetting that you're with me."

"You're right I was forgetting." Lily said teasingly before getting up, causing his arm to slide off her shoulder.

"Hey!" She heard James say, before he got up too. They stood there, an awkward silence descending on them, as neither knew what to do or say now.

"So, how do we get back into the castle without being seen?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

"Easy." James said, pulling a silvery bundle from under his jacket.

"Fabric?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's an insult." James said haughtily, unfolding the silvery fabric. It shimmered in the moonlight. James threw it over himself. Lily gasped as he disappeared.

"Wow!" She whispered in awe.

"Are you coming or not?" James asked, poking his head out from under the cloak. After getting over the sight of seeing his head floating in the air, Lily gingerly got under the cloak too. Once underneath, she could see James again. The fabric felt like water running over skin, and it gave everything outside of the cloak a silver glint.

"This is amazing." She whispered, looking up at James. He was staring at her intensely. Lily found that she couldn't look away. Slowly he leaned down and hesitantly pressed his lips against hers. Lily flung her arms around him and deepened the kiss. There they stood, invisible too everyone but each other, kissing under the moon.

_**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**For the third challenge of the competition. **

**House: Gryffindor**

**Prompt: All of set three except: you know?**

…

**Letting Go**

_An old woman was staring out the open window at the star-strewn sky, rocking slowly back and forth in the ornate chair. Her hand rested on an old leather fairy tale book. Slowly her eyes traveled down to the old book and then over to the little girl sleeping soundly in her bed._

_ She caressed the gold letters spelling Fearie Tales on the front. Opening the book she flipped through the age-worn pages, taking the time to admire the detailed illustrations. On one page she stopped, staring at the three words near the bottom as kept a tear from rolling down her face; Happily Every After. If only that were true_. There is a beginning to all things_… but there is also an end. The old woman's eyes glazed over, as if she was staring at memories from very long ago…_

"Rose!" _Rose_ jumped and spun around quickly. She saw Scorpius running up to her from the other end of the entrance hall and waved at him.

"Hey, how was your summer?" He asked when he reached her.

"Fine, and you? She asked.

"Great, but I missed you." He said taking a step closer and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Really?" Rose said slyly, then leaned up and kissed him. When they pulled apart they were both smiling.

"It's good to see you again, Rose." Scorpius said fondly.

"It's good to see you too, Scorpi." She said, hugging him tight. He held her close for a minute. Pulling away, Scorpius looked down at Rose.

"How about we go join the feast?"

xxxx

Rose crept down the dark corridors, her wand in one hand, the Marauders Map that she had borrowed from her cousin in the other. She headed towards the corridor by the kitchens where she was meeting Scorpius. As she got close she checked the map to make sure she was alone, and then frowned. Almost on top of Scorpius' dot was another dot labeled Vanessa Vane. Confused she walked a little, holding her wand high enough to illuminate a good portion of the corridor.

"Nox," She whispered when she got to the corridor Scorpius was in before poking her head around the corner. Scorpius stood amidst hundreds of floating candles, making out with that Vane girl.

Rose turned around and ran. She didn't feel angry. She didn't feel sad. She just felt numb. She couldn't believe Scorpius would do something like that.

When she got back to the Gryffindor common room the fat lady scolded her for waking her up, but let her in anyway.

Once inside she slowly walked over to a big armchair in front of the fire and sank down in it. She stared at the dancing flames but saw only Scorpius kissing Vane.

XXXX

The next morning Scorpius waved to Rose in the entrance hall but she ignored him and kept on walking.

"Rose?" He shouted, running up to her. When she still ignored him, he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." She said, her voice sounded hollow and empty.

"Rose, at least tell me why you're upset." Rose felt a spark inside that seemed to rekindle her emotions. Hurt rose inside her heart and rage flowed through her veins.

"Oh, I'll tell you why I'm upset." She said in a deadly whisper. "But first, didn't you wonder at all why I didn't meet you last night? I would've expected that to be the first thing you asked me about." Scorpius stared at her, shocked.

"I… I forgot." He finally managed to stammer out.

"Oh, right, you forgot, you were probably too busy to think of a silly thing like that. By the way, are you sure Vane doesn't mind you talking to me? She looked like the jealous type." Scorpius seemed a little flustered, and didn't seem capable of talking.

"I thought you were different Scorpius, but you're just like all of your Slytherin friends; a slimy jerk." Rose walked away, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. She promised herself that she would _never_ cry for Scorpius.

_While all of that had been happening_, Rose had felt Vane's eyes on her back. And now, as she walked past her she said,

"Don't worry, he's all our yours." A surprised expression flitted across Vane's face.

Without another word to either, Rose walked into the great hall.

XXXX

The rest of the year passed in a blur. Every time she saw the candles floating in the great hall she felt another little tear in her heart; Scorpius had always lit candles when they snuck out at night to see each other but it seemed she wasn't the only one he did that for.

Although she pretended not be affected by the breakup during the day, she would always light a candle at night and stare out at the pitch-blackness that was cloaking the grounds. Still, she never let a single tear leave her eyes.

XXXX

Rose was wandering the halls the morning of their departure from Hogwarts, when she felt a stalling hand on her shoulder. Whirling around, she found herself face to face with Scorpius.

Angered reared up inside of Rose. She jerked his hand off her shoulder and started walking again.

"Rose! Wait! I need to talk to you!" Scorpius sounded desperate but Rose found it a lot easier to see through his act now.

"Let me guess. You're going to tell me how you're sorry and never meant to kiss her and how I'm the only one you love." Rose said coolly.

"I… well… Yeah, that was what I was going to say."

"Save it for someone who cares." Rose said, suppressing the urge to run up and kiss him.

"Please, Rose." This time Rose heard real desperation in his voice.

"Scorpius, don't even try to tell me that you didn't mean to kiss her, it was obvious you did." Scorpius opened his mouth to object, but Rose took a step forward and placed a finger over his lips. "No, please just listen. I did really love you and I still do. But how am I ever going to able to trust you now. Imagine how I must feel, having trusted you more than anyone else only to find you were cheating on me. That's not a wound that can be easily healed. You made your choice that night, and there's no going back on it now. All I want is to forget about all of this." Rose snatched her hand back and waited while Scorpius tried to absorb all she had just said.

"I really do love you." He finally managed to say.

"Do you really, though?" Rose asked sadly. Scorpius did not respond.

"Can we at least still be friends?" Scorpius asked in defeat.

"Please, Scorpius just _let me forget_." Rose stood for a minute staring into his eyes before turning around and walking away. That was the last time she ever saw him.

_ Rose closed the fairy tale book and stared at her veined and wrinkled hands for a minute as she collected herself. She still felt sad thinking about her last year at Hogwarts but was surprised to find that it was no longer the crushing pain of loss; it was a more subtle pain, the pain of accepting that something you want can never be. _

_ Rose slowly reached for her cane and got up. Shuffling over to the sleeping form of her granddaughter she softly kissed the little girl's forehead before leaving the room. _

_ Once in her own room she lit the candle on her bedside table as she did every night. Crawling into bed she let her memories stray one more time to the last time she had seen Scorpius. She realized that, unknowingly, she had finally learned how to let go. Leaning over, she blew out the candle and closed her eyes for the last time, the smoke from the _snuffed out candle_ still fresh in the air. _

…

**I hope you liked it. I think this might be my favorite fic so far for this comp. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**My entry for the fourth Challenge! XD**_

_**House:**__** Gryffindor**_

_**Challenge**__**: Write a romantic fic with Lee Jordan and someone who is not from your house as the main characters**_

_**Characters:**__** Lee Jordan and Cho Chang **_

_**THE DIARY ENTRIES ARE FROM LEE'S POINT OF VIEW.**_

**Distance is Bliss**

_**February 10, 1995**_

_Today I was sitting by the lake with Fred and George when Cho and her group of friends came out and sat down on the other side of the lake. It was at about that time that I stopped following the conversation and instead just stared at her. I was only watching her for a couple of minutes when she looked over at me and smiled. I was so shocked that I looked away and joined the conversation again without even smiling back._

_ George noticed my behavior and started laughing. It wasn't long before Fred joined him. When I finally got them to quite down they explained that they had asked Cho out for me when they first noticed me staring at her. I now have a date with Cho Chang for valentine's day. I don't think I've ever been more mortified in my life._

_**February 14, 1995**_

_ I got back from my date a couple hours ago. Cho was still just as beautiful as she always was but all she wanted to talk about was how awful it was that Cedric Diggory died or how cruel that trick Harry's "girlfriend", Hermione, played on her friend was. It took all my self-restraint to keep from laughing. I need to remember to tell Hermione how ingenious that little curse was. _

_ All in all it was the most disastrous date I've ever been on. It was fun telling Fred and George about it, though. We spent at least an hour laughing. _

_ On a more serious note, it is a little strange. I finally went out with the girl I've been fantasizing about for months but all I feel is empty._

_**February 21, 1995**_

_ Apparently Cho did enjoy the date. From everything she's said it seems that she took my silence as rapt attention for all that she said, when I was really just trying to keep from laughing. Anyway, she's been hanging around me all the time lately and apparently she's a package deal, because wherever she goes her gaggle of friends follow. It's driving me crazy. Fred and George have also stopped hanging out with me because they can't stand the constant chatter. I can't either but I don't know how to get rid of them. And I do still like Cho… I think. At least, I still like her when she's sitting across the room from me. Maybe Fred and George will have an idea. I'll ask then tonight. _

_**February 22, 1995**_

___Fred and George were only too happy to offer advise ranging from giving her some of their joke products to locking her up in the Chamber of Secrets with the dead basilisk. Needless to say, I didn't take their advice, although I was tempted by the basilisk idea. No, I just ended up telling her how I felt. When she met me in the entrance hall this morning I took her aside and told her that I liked her better when she was the distant beauty. I expected tears but strangely, she didn't cry. I think she liked the idea of being a distant beauty. _

_ I do feel a little bad but at least she hasn't bothered me since then, although her friends will bat their eyes at me every once in a while, something Fred and George find hilarious. _

_ But I'm right back where I started; staring at Cho when she passes in the hallway and when I'm out in the grounds and she is sitting with her friends. But this time I know that I don't want to any more than to be able to admire her from a distance._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's my entry for the fifth challenge**_

_**House: Gryffindor**_

_**Challenge: A**_

_**Character: Bellatrix Lestrange (Slytherin)**_

_**Note: Most of it is cannon except that Bellatrix survived the war. **_

_**I don't own HP :'(**_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear_

_The tears will not stop raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_- Stand in the Rain by Superchick_

**Stand in the Rain**

A figure stood at the edge of a large lake, a curtain of rain veiling her features from the world. She stared fixedly at the lake; never moving, the rain pounding on the ground the only sound breaking through the silence. But the figure didn't notice the rain running through her hair and down her face, mixing with the tears streaming from her eyes. Her mind was far away, thinking back on how her life had come to this. How she had become trapped without means of escape. She, who had always been the strongest, the most devoted.

As she dwelled on these thoughts, memories from long ago that she had unknowingly suppressed came back to her in an overwhelming wave of emotions; emotions she had not allowed herself to feel for years.

She remembered when she was little, sitting on her father's lap in front of the fire but he didn't even see her. He was too absorbed in his papers to notice the weight of his daughter on his lap. She remembered bouncing up and down, pulling his hair and tugging at his clothes; trying in vain to get his attention. Finally she grabbed his wand and started waving it around, amused at the pretty lights and flowers coming from it. But when her father grabbed the wand from her small hands and started shouting at her, the little girl's smile faded to be replaced by silent tears. She stared at her father's livid face for a moment before running out of the room, sobbing.

She had run around the huge house for a long time in search of her mother. When she finally found the source of expected comfort she was scolded for taking her father's wand.

When Narcissa was born it only got worse. Her little sister was the perfect pureblood in every way; with her delicate build and her perfect manners. Bella's father didn't even notice when she was in the room anymore.

But over time Bella found ways of winning her father's attention. She realized that whenever she cursed their muggle neighbors her father would greet her when she walked in the room. When she killed the people next-door's cat by accident, her father actually hugged her goodnight. And when she joined the dark lord in her fifth year at Hogwarts; he welcomed her home with open arms and boasted to all his pure blood friends about how wonderful his daughter was.

That had been the happiest day of her life. After fifteen years she had managed to win her father's attention and pride all with one simple decision. But little did she know that that one decision was going to change her life forever.

Weeks went by without her hearing from the Dark Lord or his death eaters. Her father's fading praise the only reminder of what she had done, until she was summoned to her master one night. He gave her orders to go with a group of Death Eaters unfamiliar to her and that they would explain what she had to do.

She followed them happily; eager to re-win her father's praise but when she found out what she had to do she felt her heart tearing apart. She was expected to kill a family of mudbloods. Not just the parents but the children too. Her companions warned her that if she should fail she would feel the wrath of the dark lord. She had felt trapped, unable to breath. But what could she do? If she failed she would permanently loose her father's love.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the dark house. When she saw the sleeping forms of the mudbloods muffled by the heavy blankets, she pretended they were just bundles of blankets and with that image in her head she murmured the killing curse.

The whole journey home had been like walking through a nightmare. Her feet didn't want to move and her heart felt like a brick inside her chest; weighing her down, silent tears streamed from her eyes while she felt numb and empty inside.

When she returned home she found her father in his study. She told him of the praise the Dark Lord had given her, of how she had fulfilled her duty beyond his expectations. But her father had just nodded without looking up from his papers; without hearing a word she said.

It was then that she felt something change inside of. It was then that she decided she didn't need anyone or anything other than serving the dark lord to the best of her ability. And if that meant dying, she would be more than happy to do so.

It was that night that she promised herself she would never cry again, for emotions are a weakness and she could not afford to be weak.

The years passed in a blur of darkness. She found comfort in hearing others scream, in making them feel what she had felt for years. She found pleasure in killing others; in seeing the horror on their faces in the instant before the light left their eyes. It made her feel powerful. Powerful enough that she didn't need anyone's praise or affection.

She married the man her father picked for her without a fuss but she found no pleasure in him. The only thing that still mattered to her was pleasing her master; earning the praise of the one who had shown her this new life void of pain; earning the privilege of causing others pain.

It was a dark but painless existence.

When her father passed away she didn't bother attending his funeral. She felt nothing. The next day she went out and tortured every mudblood and muggle she could get her hands on until their screams filled the numbness inside of her.

When the Dark Lord fell by the hand of a mere baby she felt the little that was left of her heart shatter. She gladly tortured the Longbottoms until they were too insane to scream anymore and relished at the power it gave her.

She was exultant at being sent to Azkaban for doing the work her master had set for her. But the years in Azkaban were long and she felt herself slowly losing grip of reality and falling into the dark with no means of escape until she was cast a rope she had never expected to see.

News had reached the prison of Harry Potter's crazy claim that the Dark Lord had returned but Bella knew that it was true and she waited silently for him to come for her. And when he did she simply smiled and followed him without a word.

During the years he worked to defeat Potter she had never once lost her faith in the belief that the Dark Lord would achieve victory. Even when she saw him hit by his own curse she refused to believe it. She melted into the darkness and followed as his body was carried out of the great hall and dumped in an unused room. She sat by him all day, willing him to wake and finish the battle.

By the time the sun was disappearing under the lip of the hill, reality had set in on Bella. She felt her master's stiff arm under her hand and knew deep in her heart that he would never come back.

Now there she stood on the edge of the lake, concealed within the shadows and the rain, crying for the first time in years. But she didn't care anymore. So what if she wasn't able to stop the tears; if she cried for every single life she had ever taken. She didn't care anymore. There was no turning around from the path she had chosen and no moving on. How could she resume her life if everyone feared and hated her? She would have to go into hiding; move to a place far away. Maybe she could go to America; people used to go there to start over.

But for now she didn't want to think about any of that. The future would come, throwing all it had in her face but for the moment she could avoid the future. Standing there, staring out at nothing she felt as if the future might never come and she wanted to hold on to that feeling for as long as she could.

A small smile crept over Bella's face at the peacefulness of the moment. Her first smile in years that hadn't been at the cost of someone's life. She felt content to just stand there, hidden in the cloak of time and the rain washing away her tears.

_**Reviews are loved! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's my sixth entry for the Comp! :) **_

_**House: Gryffindor**_

_**Character: Luna Lovegood**_

_**House of Character: Ravenclaw**_

_**Missing Moment: A combination of the time she spent locked up with Olivander and the day her mother died. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Keeping Darkness at Bay**

I was sitting in the suffocating darkness humming to myself in the hope of keeping the nargles at bay. Mr. Olivander was sitting silently in his corner for as far as I could tell. He never seemed to leave that corner. I didn't know how long I had been there. The darkness had sucked up the meaning off time and thrown it back out in a string of endless night. I was proud to say that I had been doing very nicely. I had been keeping the nargles at bay and the wrackspurts still stayed clear of my head and I had managed to keep my sanity.

I wasn't so sure if that was true for poor Mr. Olivander though. He had been in here a lot longer than I had but he never said enough for me to tell if he was just naturally silent or if he was going mad. I decided that it was time to start a conversation.

"Mr. Olivander, are they keeping you here to make someone obey them too?" I asked. It was the kind of question I was always told was too forward but I didn't care. Mr. Olivander didn't seem to mind either.

"Yes, My dear."

"Who?"

"Unfortunately, that would be me." Poor man, no wonder he was so silent. That must have been why they took him out of the cell every so often and he always came back limp and shaking.

"You must be very valuable for them to keep you near all the time."

"Yes, again, unfortunate. Luck does not seem to be my friend." There was silence for a minute as we both contemplated our luck, which didn't seem to be very good at the moment. Then Mr. Olivander said;

"And you, my dear, why are they keeping you here?"

"My father is the editor of the quibbler and they didn't like what he was printing about Harry." I said, a little sad for my father. I wondered how he was coping all by himself.

"And your mother? She must be worried."

"I don't know. She passed away a long time ago." I said soberly. There was another pause.

"May I be so forward as to ask what happened?" He said politely, pity lining his words.

"It was a long time ago. I was nine when it happened. I remember that I was out by the stream that runs by our house when I heard a loud explosion. I was scared and ran into the house where my mother was. It didn't take long for me to realize that the explosion had happened inside the house.

"Everything was a mess. Tables had fallen over. Papers were scattered on the ground. My mother's study was the worst. There was a big hole in the wall and debris covered everything but I didn't see my mother.

"I tried calling out for her but she didn't answer. I started wading through the mess; scared that she might have gotten buried.

After an hour or so I found her under a table. I remember her eyes staring at me. They were empty, emotionless. I sat there and cried until my dad got home. He then sat down and cried with me." I fell silent; the story was done. I could tell him about witches from Said Mungoes and ministry officials had come and how they had told us one of her experiments had exploded but why would he want to hear that part?

"I'm so sorry, my dear."

"It's okay, I don't mind. It was a long time ago." There was another silence. This one lasted longer than the previous one. It seemed that Mr. Olivander had used up all his energy in our short conversation. I stared ahead of me in the dark, wondering if I would be able to see the wall if I tried hard enough.

My concentration was soon broken by loud noises in the corridor just outside. Someone was screaming for Hermione. The door was opened and I was blinded by the bright light. I heard four people being shoved into the room and then the light was gone again. I knew by the voices that it was Harry and Ronald.

My friends.

_**Please Review! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's my last entry for the comp. I'm so sad it's over! :'( anyway…**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Prompt: Ginny/Lee Jordan**

**Breaking up: Ginny/Michael**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Open Eyes**

Ginny sat staring out at the lake. The sun glittered on the surface making it painfully bright. A soft breeze was blowing across the ground whispering of the approaching summer. But Ginny didn't notice any of this; she was lost in her thoughts.

In the flat surface of the lake she saw herself sitting in the Gryffindor common. Everyone else had already gone to bed but she couldn't sleep. The silence of the empty common room, disturbed only by the crackling fire, was soothing. She let her mind wander to all matter of things, none of which having anything to do with the others.

"Hello, I didn't expect to anyone to be up." A deep voice said pleasantly. Ginny jumped and spun around. Lee Jordan was standing by portrait hole, a playful smile lighting up his face, as usual.

"I couldn't sleep." She said, smiling back. Lee Jordan walked over to the armchair next to hers and sat down.

"Do you feel ready for the game?" Lee asked.

"Not really," Ginny said honestly. She didn't feel anywhere near ready; she felt queasy whenever she thought of the Quidditch match in two days. She looked and found Lee staring at her intently.

"How about going for a walk." He said smiling. "It helps with the nerves." Reluctantly, Ginny got up and followed him out of the portrait hole.

The two wandered through the deserted corridors talking about everything and nothing. Turning the corner they Lee slowed to a stop and Ginny followed suit. There was a short break in the conversation. Then Lee said,

"Ginny, I want to tell you something." He said, staring avidly at the ground. Ginny looked up at him expectantly. He took a hesitant step closer. "I… I think I love you." He said and then, in one fluid movement, closed the gap between them. Before Ginny could comprehend what was happening Lee was kissing.

Ginny pushed away from them and they both stood in awkward silence.

"What the hell!" A voice shouted from behind them and Ginny spun around so quickly she almost lost her balance. She steadied herself and looked up just in time to see her boyfriend, Michael, disappear around the corner. She shot a glare at Lee before running after Michael.

The day of the match Ginny walked down to breakfast with her friends. They were chattering excitedly about the match but she didn't hear a word they were saying. She was still fuming about the other night.

After running for several minutes she had caught up with Michael. She tried explaining to him that Lee had kissed her and she had pulled away right away but it took a long time for him to stop yelling at her long enough to hear what she was saying. By that time she was yelling back at him. By the time they departed for bed she had convinced Michael that she had not wanted the kiss but their kiss goodnight was icy and forced. The next day he had barely talked to her.

What upset Ginny the most was that, if she was honest with herself, she had actually enjoyed the kiss. But she shouldn't have; she liked Michael, right?

Michael caught up with her before she entered the Gryffindor changing room and wished her good luck before heading off to the stands. He hadn't even bothered to kiss her this time. She entered the changing room, no longer feeling nervous, just empty.

The game went by in a blur. It was by chance that Ginny happened to see the snitch and catching didn't bring her any pleasure. She was captured in a tight embrace by her team as she drifted towards the ground. What brought her out of her dream-like state was the sight of Michael on the other end of the pitch with his arm around a crying Cho Chang.

That was the last straw. She felt fury boiling up inside her. Taking a deep breath to gain some control over her anger, as it would dampen the celebratory mood if she cursed someone on the pitch, she turned away and forced a smile on her face.

As she was back up to the castle she heard someone call her name and turned around to see Michael running up to her. Ginny turned her back to him and kept walking. He grabbed her elbow and turned her around.

"Wait Ginny." He said, smiling.

"Why? I have nothing more to say to you." She said coldly.

"But.." Before he could say anymore Ginny interrupted him.

"Goodbye, Michael." She said, before stalking off.

A pebble hit the water. Ripples broke up the image and Ginny looked around to see who had thrown it. Lee Jordan was standing a couple steps behind her, another pebble in his hand.

"What do you want?" Ginny said, turning away again. She heard another pebble splash in the water before the grass rustled beside her as Lee sat down. There was silence for a moment and then Lee said:

"I wanted to apologize." This startle Ginny and she looked up at him. He continued. "What I did was wrong, it was just that, in walking with you through the hallways, I thought for a minute that maybe, just maybe, you might break up with Michael to get together with me." There was another long silence.

"I did break up with Michael." Ginny finally said quietly. She noticed there was no pain accompanying those words.

"Oh, I understand." She knew that Lee did understand. That he understood that they could never be together. Ginny couldn't explain why, she just knew that they didn't belong.

Lee sighed and got up. He turned to walk away but Ginny grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and she stared back into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I just want you to know, I enjoyed it." She saw the shadow of a smile appear on his face before nodded and walked away. Ginny tilted her face up, soaking in the heat of the heat of the sun, a smile lighting up her face.


End file.
